


lights, camera, action (in the sheets)

by Evoxine



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Camboys, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine
Summary: zkdlinhas beenoohbaby's loyal viewer for over a year now, showering the camboy with praises, compliments, and gifts whenever he wants.zkdlinis the only one who gets to knowoohbabyoff camera, and soon, he'll get to know him in person, too.





	lights, camera, action (in the sheets)

**Author's Note:**

> So this popped up in my head as a little, short prompt – which delved into this. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Lots of visual aid in end notes!

It's a Tuesday. Jongin always makes it home by 9 P.M. on Tuesdays. It doesn't matter how long a meeting drags on for, how much paperwork he has to do, or how many dinner events he has to attend.

It's 8:50 when he steps past his front door and hangs up his suit jacket on the coat hanger. The couch accepts his briefcase, and Jongin shucks his tie and cufflinks as he climbs up the stairs.

It's 8:53 when he boots up his laptop, letting the silk shirt slip off his shoulders as the computer loads. The desk chair moulds to the contours of his body as he settles into it, slacks unbuttoned and socks toed off.

It's 8:58 when he logs into the site and finds the right stream. The stream is live, but there's no one sitting in front of the camera yet. There are only a few dozen viewers tuned in at the moment, but that number will skyrocket in just a matter of minutes. Jongin clicks on Private Chat.

_**zkdlin** : good evening_

He hears a trill on the other side, a little echoey, and Jongin watches as someone runs over to the screen and sits down. The camera is angled high enough to keep anything below the shoulders hidden, but Jongin doesn't need to see in order to envision. Pings erupt from the regular chat, but the person behind the camera ignores them all.

_**oohbaby** : hi! how was ur day_

Jongin can't help but smile at the happiness on Sehun's face. He's been a loyal viewer of the camboy’s for over a year now, and he's the only one who has managed to earn Sehun's trust – enough to learn his real name. Jongin never pushes him to do anything he doesn’t like, only ever sends encouraging comments and compliments. It had taken a few months for them to strike up some sort of relationship, and it’s one of the most important ones that Jongin has in his life. He never shows his own face, but they chat – verbally – almost every night, even on nights that Sehun doesn’t stream. He knows that Sehun does other private shows, but he’s the only who gets them for free.

_**zkdlin** : good, quite busy though. was worried I wouldn't make it home in time_

_**oohbaby** : you've never let me down :) wanna help pick which pair of thigh highs i wear for tonight?_

_**zkdlin** : you know I love the white ones_

_**oohbaby** : i know you do, but i wore those last thurs just for you!_

_**zkdlin** : which pair of panties do you have on?_

He watches as Sehun glances down at himself, and he can't help but laugh fondly. Somehow, Sehun always forgets one thing or another.

_**oohbaby** : the baby pink lacy one you bought for me_

_**zkdlin** : the pastel blue thigh highs, maybe?_

Sehun's face lights up and he scurries away. Pleased, Jongin closes their private chat and leans back in his seat – the show is about to start.

 

 

 

  
Fairy lights draped along the walls cast a soft, white glow over his body and throughout the room. Pulling his bottom lip through his teeth, Sehun tosses a sultry look at the camera and runs an oiled hand down his chest. The pads of his fingers catch on a hardened nipple and Sehun arches into the sensation.

The duvet is bunched up around his legs, strategically placed so as to highlight the length of his legs but hide the hard lines of his erection. Can't get to the main part of the show so soon, you see.

Donations are flooding in and his chat box won’t stop pinging. Sehun doesn’t really bother reading the messages, choosing instead to focus on his own pleasure – if he’s pleased, his viewers would be pleased too, right? So he continues playing with his nipples, cherry lips parted as he lets out little whines and whimpers.

He drags his nails down a creamy thigh, stopping at the band of his stockings, and runs his hand back up the inside. It disappears behind the covers, and when he squeezes himself, Sehun makes it a point to let his viewers know what it is he’s touching.

“I’m so wet,” he murmurs, pressing a thumb to his slit. He’s soaking through the lace, and his thumb comes away slick. Leaning forward, he presents the digit to the camera. More pings, more donations. Spreading his legs wider, he finally pushes the duvet aside in favour of keeping a hand in front of his crotch.

“Like my panties? It’s a gift from my most loyal viewer.” He plucks at the scalloped edge. “He knows just what I like.”

Rising up to his knees, Sehun shuffles around and arches his back slightly, just enough to emphasise the roundness of his ass and how the fabric of the panties bunch into the valley between his cheeks. He reaches back to squeeze one, pushing up at the bottom before letting go. The flesh jiggles – more pings, more donations.

“Mm,” he hums, glancing over at his collection of toys kept just off frame. “I think I’ll use this one tonight.”

He brandishes the toy and sets it right by his trusty bottle of lube.

Sehun turns back to face the camera and lets his hand fall away from his crotch, displaying the proud curve of his erection that’s trapped by pink lace. He rubs at the head, moaning at the sensations caused by the roughness of the lace against the slit.

Nudging the fabric aside, Sehun wraps fingers around himself and tugs on his cock a few times, just enough to dull the ache but not enough to chase the high. The bottle of lube uncaps with a faint click, and Sehun gazes right into the camera as the liquid drizzles over his fingers.

Re-positioning himself on his side, Sehun pulls his knees up, tucks his cock between his thighs and makes sure everything is in full view of the camera. Then, he presses a slick finger against his hole and pushes in – the mild stretch is lovely, and he feels precome dribble over the head of his cock, staining the backs of his thighs.

Three fingers in and he's pumping them relentlessly in and out of himself, the wet squelch of the lube heightening his arousal with every thrust. He stops when he feels his orgasm loom, retracting his fingers with a shudder. The toy is a solid weight in his hands, and Sehun feels his cock twitch with anticipation.

He lubes up the toy and nudges it in, whining at the thickness. Clenching down around it, Sehun waits until he’s fully adjusted before switching it on. The rotating head hones in on his prostate with zero effort, and Sehun cranks up the vibrations until he can’t help but cry out in pleasure.

It doesn’t take long for him to spill over his thighs and stockings, ass trembling as he shakes through an incredibly powerful orgasm. The toy continues rubbing incessantly against his prostate, shoving Sehun towards a second orgasm within a minute. His whole body seizes with the release, thighs burning and nails digging half-moons into the curve of his ass. He comes with a stream of staccato moans, warm come joining cooled streaks on his skin.

With a shaky hand, he turns off the toy and eases it out of himself, a fingertip brushing along his puffy rim. Sehun lies there for a few moments to catch his breath; he hears a flurry of alerts from the stream and smiles sleepily to himself.

“Okay,” he says, loving the hoarseness of his just-fucked voice. He sits up, swipes a finger through his own mess and licks it off. His cock lies, half-hard, along the seam of his thigh. “That’s it for tonight, thanks for tuning in! See you on Thursday!”

 

 

 

  
Jongin pants through his release, cock throbbing in his grip as he watches Sehun clean up and gather his things. Sehun waves goodbye to the camera with a cheeky smile, and the stream shuts off in a few seconds. Right after that, Jongin gets a private message.

_**oohbaby** : how was it~?_

_**zkdlin** : amazing, as per usual. you were perfect_

A video request pops up, and Jongin accepts it. He keeps his own camera turned off, but Sehun’s face floods his screen, a lovely flush high on his cheeks.

“Hi,” Sehun says, still breathless.

“Hi,” Jongin replies. He drags his palm up the underside of his cock, breath hitching at the oversensitivity. “You never fail to give me the best orgasms.”

Sehun blushes prettily, and Jongin smiles as he clicks on the _Donation_ button. He types in an amount and clicks _Donate_. The surprise that spreads across Sehun’s face is exhilarating – it’s a drug addiction that Jongin is more than willing to continue feeding.

“Jongin – oh my god, that’s so much money! I can’t just accept this.”

“I remember you saying you needed to get a new laptop soon,” Jongin says. “It’s the least I could do.”

“You’ve already given me so much,” Sehun argues. “Almost a third of my wardrobe is from you, not to mention my new webcam and mic set. And besides, I don’t need this much for a laptop!”

“Take it,” Jongin says gently. “It’ll make me happy.”

Sehun bites his lip, a furrow forming between his brows.

“Only if you let me visit you. I have a week off school coming up.”

Speechless, Jongin watches as Sehun continues worrying at his lip, uncertainty flooding his features the longer Jongin stays silent.

“Um, well, if you don’t want –”

“No,” Jongin blurts, quickly tucking himself back into his boxers. It feels rude, talking to someone about something important with your dick out. “I do. I’d love to meet you. But I don’t want this to feel like an obligation just because I like donating and buying you things to use for your shows.”

“It’s not. I just want to see you,” Sehun mumbles, looking down at his lap. Jongin sees his arm move, and he guesses that Sehun’s picking at the edge of his stockings, a habit of his that Jongin has long since picked up on.

“Okay,” Jongin says, surprising both himself and Sehun. “Let me know when you plan on visiting – I’ll try and take the days off.”

Sehun’s eyes are bright, and the smile that graces his lips is genuine.

It’s only later that night, when Jongin’s in bed and just about to fall asleep, that the reality of the situation hits him. They’re finally meeting – _in person_. He ends up rolling around in bed, restless and wide awake, for hours after.

 

 

 

  
The airport is bustling, and Sehun tucks himself into a relatively quiet corner to wait. Jongin had texted several minutes ago, telling him that he’s on the way and to wait away from the crowd. Sehun’s practically bursting with nervous excitement – he’s not afraid, not at all, but it is his first time ever meeting one of his viewers and that’s something. Safety isn’t an issue, for Sehun trusts that Jongin will never hurt him. It might sound silly, but it’s a gut feeling, and Sehun’s gut has never pulled him down the wrong path.

He’s also very curious as to what Jongin looks like.

A pleasant scent – soft, smooth, and sweet – floats over to him. Sehun looks up from his phone, and he’s just about to turn around to search for the source of the scent when a familiar, deep voice rings in his ear, sending bolts of arousal shooting down his spine.

“Hi.”

Jongin’s standing close to him; very close, judging by how Sehun can feel the heat emanating from his body. Sehun shivers and pulls himself together enough to turn around.

Oh, praise all the celestial beings above. The man is gorgeous, with dark eyes, the sharpest jawline, and a pair of lips that would definitely show up in all of Sehun’s future wet dreams.

“Holy shit,” he splutters, distinctly aware of how gobsmacked he must look to Jongin. He’d expected someone decent looking, simply judging from the way the man talked and treated him, but he never, in a million years, expected _Adonis_ himself. In just a fitted pair of jeans and a black tee, Jongin somehow looks good enough to be on the runway of a fashion show.

When Jongin blushes, Sehun is 100% certain that he swoons even harder. How is this man real?

“My, um, car is parked pretty far away, I hope you don’t mind walking.”

“Of course not,” Sehun says, yanking on the handle of his suitcase. He waves away Jongin’s offer to help with his luggage. “You came all the way here to pick me up, least I can do is to walk to the car with you.”

“You came all the way here to visit me,” Jongin points out.

 _It’s so fucking worth it_ , Sehun wants to blurt. _Have you_ seen _yourself lately?_ It isn’t easy, but he clamps his mouth shut and follows after Jongin. He’ll have plenty of time to moon over the man later.

 

 

 

  
The car ride is short, barely twenty minutes, but the air between them gets so charged that by the time Jongin pulls into his parking spot, they’re both barely able to breathe. Jongin all but scrambles out of the car, making a beeline for the trunk while Sehun remains seated, nails digging into the exposed flesh of his forearm in an attempt to calm himself. He takes the brief moment of privacy to tuck himself into his waistband.

When he gets out of the car, Jongin’s got his suitcase out of the trunk and is waiting near the entrance to the building.

“Are you sure you’re okay with hosting me?”

Jongin smiles at him, and Sehun swallows another lump of arousal. It lands heavily in his gut where it simmers with the others. “Yeah, come on. Got a whole room set up for you and everything.”

The foyer of Jongin’s building is… luxurious, to say the least. Marble floors, sleek furniture, one large, perfectly arranged bouquet sitting in the centre of the room. An intricate crystal chandelier hangs over it, each gem polished and glimmering in the light.

The heels of their shoes click sharply against the floor as they head over to the elevators. Jongin holds the doors open for him with a hand pressed against the shutters like a perfect gentleman, wheeling in Sehun’s suitcase after.

When the elevator stops at Jongin’s floor, it opens up to reveal a single door at the end of the hallway.

“You live on the _whole_ floor?” Christ, it’s not as if Sehun doesn’t know that Jongin is a successful businessman – the fact that Jongin’s willing to drop thousands of dollars on him clues him in well enough –, but this is insane.

“Ah, yeah,” Jongin answers, typing in a key code. “I like my privacy.”

The heavy, mahogany doors open to reveal Jongin’s penthouse, and Sehun can’t help the awed sound that slips out when he steps inside.

“Your room’s right here,” Jongin says, stopping by the first room they get to. “The bathroom is right across the hall. I’ve, um, also taken the liberty to set up a computer and filming system for you – just in case, you know, you want to film while you’re here.”

The idea of filming _in Jongin’s home_ sends a hot flush running down Sehun’s spine.

“Thank you,” Sehun mumbles, padding into the bedroom. There’s a king-sized bed in the middle, complete with a plush comforter and equally soft-looking pillows. A desk by the window has everything that Jongin just mentioned – everything looks brand new and incredibly expensive.

“Jongin,” Sehun says slowly. “Are these… new?”

“Hm?” A door opens and shuts, and Sehun looks over to see Jongin stepping away from the closet. “Yeah, they are. You can take them when you leave, by the way. Oh, and I put your suitcase inside.”

He can take them when he – _what?_

“Jongin,” Sehun says again, a little faint. “You’re – you’re crazy. All of this costs thousands of dollars, probably even tens. You can’t just _give_ this to me.”

“I… can’t?” There’s a frown on that handsome face, an adorably confused one. “But it’s not like I’m going to use it.”

Alright, as it turns out, the band of his jeans isn’t enough to keep his self-control in check. Sehun takes a deep breath, then turns on his heel and crosses the room to where Jongin’s standing.

“You’re driving me mental,” Sehun mutters, smoothing a hand down Jongin’s chest and eliciting a sharp inhale. “You shower me with gifts and donations, take time out of your busy day to talk to me, treat me better than an object of desire, _and_ you’re fucking hot.”

Sehun lets his hand trail further south until his fingers brush against the hem of Jongin’s shirt. He slips them under the fabric, presses them to the side of Jongin’s hip, and almost lets out a moan at the taut muscle he feels. Jongin makes no move to stop him, those intense eyes burning a brand onto his face as Sehun’s touch travels along his skin.

“Are you really so willing to give me whatever I want?”

“Within reason.” Jongin’s words are rough and low, and if Sehun were on the edge of orgasm it would’ve definitely knocked him right off.

Sehun steps closer, slides his other hand beneath Jongin’s shirt, and slowly lifts the both of them until the shirt starts to bunch up around his chest. Exposed nipples tighten against the cool air and Sehun’s mouth waters instantly at the sight.

“Is this within reason?”

“I’d say so.”

A tinge of bravery surges through Sehun’s veins and he pushes Jongin’s shirt higher until the man has no choice but to let Sehun pull it off his body. The article of clothing slips out of his hands and lands on the carpeted floor.

Reverent hands run up a toned torso, skimming over a sculpted chest and curving around strong shoulders. Jongin’s pulse thrums against his fingertips, and Sehun continues his exploration until he’s got Jongin’s jaw cradled in his palms.

He presses a thumb to the curve of Jongin’s lip.

“Can I kiss you?” The words leave his mouth barely louder than a whisper. They’re close enough for Sehun’s senses to be flooded with Jongin’s presence – his scent, heat, gaze, and even the steady rhythm of his breathing. “Or is that not within reason?”

His answer comes in the form of warm lips against his, just a little dry, but soft all the same. Gentle, steady pressure – for a few seconds. Then Jongin buries fingers in Sehun’s hair and angles his head for him, deepening the kiss until it’s a slick slide of lips, tongues, and the faintest scrapes of teeth against sensitive flesh.

It gets harder to breathe, but Sehun doesn’t break their connection. Instead, he shoves Jongin up against the closet door and moans, loud and clear into his mouth.

The grip in his hair tightens, and Sehun doesn’t have any time to prepare himself before a large hand fits around the jut of his hip and pushes him back towards the bed.

“Do you want to stop?” The words are hot by his ear, and Sehun shudders involuntarily.

“No,” he answers, finding the edge of the bed with his heel. He sits, parting his legs just wide enough for Jongin to stand between them. “Do you?”

“No,” Jongin echoes. “But I think I should. We’ve only just met in person, after all.”

Bending, he presses another kiss to the corner of Sehun’s mouth and steps away, remembering to pick up his shirt before he leaves.

“Have a rest,” he says, pausing at the doorway and looking over his shoulder. “I’ll have dinner ready in an hour or so.”

Gobsmacked, Sehun stares after Jongin’s retreating back even after the door closes behind him.

 

 

 

  
By the time Jongin clears the table of their dinner dishes, Sehun’s ready to climb the man like a tree. Never, in his twenty-three years on Earth, has he ever wanted someone as much as he wants this ridiculously respectful businessman. Jongin won’t even let him help do the dishes.

That’s fine by Sehun. While Jongin scrubs away at expensive porcelain, Sehun ducks into his room to begin his plan. The plan solely consists of 1) taking a thorough shower, 2) dressing up, and 3) seducing that goddamn man. He spends a full 40 minutes in the shower grooming and cleaning, steam curling up around him and fogging up the glass walls as he works. Once he’s squeaky clean, Sehun rubs a small amount of argan oil into his skin for that smooth, supple feel and blow dries his hair.

The stockings feel amazing against his skin. Sehun clips them to the garter and slips on the matching panties, adjusting the fabric to make sure everything is contained. For the finishing touch, he slips on a large, oversized dress shirt. When he glances at himself in the mirror, goose pimples erupt all over his arms at the sheer thought of what could happen the second he steps out of the bathroom.

Jongin isn’t in the kitchen when Sehun sticks his head in to look.

“Jongin?”

“Upstairs,” Jongin calls. “In the study.”

Stockinged feet don’t have great grip, so Sehun slowly makes his way up the marble stairs, taking the time to look around the penthouse as he does so. Everything is clean and sleek, stylish and modern. Not a single piece of furniture or art, even the little armchair tucked away in a lonely corner, is garish.

Jongin doesn’t look up right away when Sehun steps foot into the study.

“Did you have a nice shower?” He nudges his glasses (!!) further up the bridge of his nose and frowns at the screen of his desktop. A couple of mouse clicks, a flurry of fingers flying over the keyboard.

“Yes,” Sehun answers, stepping around the desk and perching on the edge.

That manages to steal Jongin’s attention away from his work, and Sehun can’t help but let out a little smirk of satisfaction when he sees Jongin’s Adam’s apple bob. He watches as Jongin’s gaze roams hot over his body, desire clear in his eyes.

“Is this set new?”

Sehun fingers the edge of a stocking. “Yeah. Do you like it?”

“It’s perfect.” Jongin’s hand twitches over his keyboard.

“Do you want to touch?”

A pinched look crosses Jongin’s face. “Sehun, I don’t want you to think that –”

“I don’t,” he interrupts, setting a hand over Jongin’s. “I know this is the first time I’m seeing your face, but it’s not the first time we’ve talked. I think I know you well enough, and you _definitely_ know me well enough. No one’s touched me in a while, and I’d really like you to.”

He picks Jongin’s hand up in his own and pulls it over to himself. With slow, deliberate movements, he sets it on his thigh, right where the band meets bare skin. Then, he waits.

It doesn’t take long for Jongin to take a deep breath and exhale, glasses leaving his face and ending up next to the keyboard. When Sehun feels a squeeze around his thigh, he grins in triumph and inches his legs apart – Jongin gets the hint, rolling his desk chair over and situating himself in the middle.

Finally, _finally_ , Sehun gets what he wants. Hot palms run up the insides of his thighs, an index finger plucking at the strap connecting the stocking to the garter. Thumbs barely brush over the edge of the panties before they’re moving up, mirroring Sehun’s own movements from just a few hours earlier.

Hands circle his waist, fitting nicely around the dips. Fingers dance along his ribcage like a pianist caressing his favourite instrument, and Sehun’s breath lodges in his throat when a finger brushes along a nipple.

“From your stream,” Jongin murmurs, “it’s incredibly obvious you like to play with them.”

“It’s nicer when someone else does it,” Sehun sighs, pushing his chest into Jongin’s touch. The dress shirt falls off one shoulder, then the other.

“They’re pretty,” Jongin compliments, rolling one between his thumb and forefinger. “Small, tight, easy to rouse.”

Sehun whimpers, more at the words than the sensation.

Then Jongin stands, nudging the chair away with a foot. Bending, he mouths along the slope of a shoulder and up the column of Sehun’s neck where he stops behind his ear. Teeth tug gently on the lobe, sending the tiny hairs on Sehun’s arms rising to attention.

“You know, I just realized – I never took you on a tour of the penthouse.”

“The only tour I want is of your bedroom,” Sehun says, and he gets an open-mouthed kiss for that quip.

 

 

 

  
The dress shirt is somewhere out in the hall, having been abandoned by Sehun along the way to Jongin’s bedroom. Sehun himself is sprawled out on Jongin’s bed, watching through his lashes as Jongin strips, and he can feel his cock slowly start to strain against the lace of his panties as more and more of Jongin is revealed.

It seems to take Jongin eons to get into bed – Sehun’s already starting to leak onto his belly by the time Jongin rests a knee on the edge. At least he doesn’t waste any time getting to the main event. He collects a drop of Sehun’s precome on his thumb and licks it off, earning himself a muffled groan.

“I didn’t know you would be like this,” Sehun mumbles behind his hand.

“Like what?” Jongin hooks his fingers into Sehun’s underwear and easily slips it off.

“You seem so sweet online – you know, quiet.”

Jongin snorts. “You mean I seem _vanilla_.”

“Yeah,” Sehun says. “But you’re not, are you?”

Instead of an answer, he gets a tongue dragging up the underside of his cock before the head is sucked into a warm mouth. He squeals in shock, a hand flying down to grab onto Jongin’s hair, and instinctively thrusts up into the wet heat. Jongin lets him, slipping his hands down to palm at Sehun’s ass, throat straining to let Sehun fuck as deeply as he wants to.

“Stop,” Sehun gasps, pushing weakly at Jongin’s forehead. “I’m gonna come too soon if you keep doing this.”

Jongin pulls off with a wet pop. “Technically,” he says roughly, “you did it.”

“Just fuck me.”

“We’ll get there,” Jongin promises. “But first, turn around.”

Sehun does so, rising up on his knees and arching his back. A hand smoothes over a cheek, finger dipping between to rub against his hole.

“Beautiful,” Sehun hears Jongin say right before that wicked tongue returns to wreak havoc.

He gets eaten out like it’s Jongin’s last meal, spread apart and exposed for Jongin to lick and suck to his heart’s content. It’s noisy, filthy, and so arousing that Sehun’s a dripping mess by the time Jongin deems him loose enough for a finger.

“Wet enough to take my finger dry, huh?”

“You’re so _not_ vanilla,” Sehun moans, clutching the sheets as he rocks back onto Jongin’s hand. Jongin chuckles, low and deep, and crooks his finger. Sehun comes with a jerk of his hips and a cracked shout, spilling over the sheets and shivering around that single digit in his ass.

He doesn’t even have it in him to be embarrassed – he hasn’t come from one finger since senior year in high school. His ears are ringing and he’s pretty sure there are stars plastered beneath his eyelids. Somewhere in the room, he hears Jongin open and close a drawer or two, and he figures that the man’s getting some much-needed supplies.

What he doesn’t expect is a small bullet vibrator to be tied to the underside of his cock, right where the flare of the glans begins. The coolness of the metal shocks him back to coherency, and he feels himself stirring back to life despite the mindblowing orgasm he just had minutes ago.

“Can you take it?” Jongin asks, gesturing to the vibrator. He lubes up several fingers and easily slides one back inside Sehun’s pliant hole.

“Yeah, fuck.” Sehun’s sweaty, hair sticking to his forehead, and this is easily shaping up to be the best sex he’s ever had in his life. He probably won’t be able to put on this garter set in the future without thinking of this moment and popping a boner.

“Let me know if it gets too much,” Jongin says, leaning up to press a kiss to Sehun’s jaw.

The flush that spreads across Sehun’s chest is _not_ one of arousal.

 

 

 

  
Jongin is hard and hot inside him, each rock of his hips sending Sehun’s eyes rolling back into his head. The vibrator is thoroughly covered with the wetness dribbling out of Sehun’s slit, and if it isn’t for the string holding it in place, it’d be lost among the sheets by now – Jongin’s too busy fucking deep into Sehun to care, and Sehun’s too blissed out to even consider holding it.

“What do you think your viewers would say,” Jongin whispers, lips right by Sehun’s ear, “if they saw you like this?”

Sehun’s fingers are sore from how tightly they’ve been curled around the sheets. He stares up at Jongin, glassy-eyed, and says, “No one gets to see me like this unless I want them to.”

Jongin’s hips stutter for a brief second before he collects himself and sets a faster pace, hoisting Sehun’s legs up onto his shoulders for the perfect angle.

“Good.”

It takes a miraculous amount of willpower, but Sehun manages to hold off for another minute or two before he orgasms for the second time, coating the vibrator with come as his cock pulses helplessly against his stomach. He yanks it off before the oversensitivity turns into discomfort.

Jongin follows him over the edge with a grunt, and Sehun moans weakly when he feels Jongin empty himself inside him.

“I need a minute,” he mumbles. He can’t feel a single bone in his body. “Maybe many minutes. I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Take as many as you want,” Jongin says, pulling out gingerly. “Glad you feel good.”

“Good?” Sehun repeats incredulously. “God, you have no idea. I don’t know how I’m going to manage when I go back home – none of my toys will compare, and I doubt anyone else will, either.”

He catches the embarrassed, yet pleased, look that crosses Jongin’s face and snickers.

“Flattered, are you?”

“Maybe a little,” Jongin admits, starting to clean up. He disappears into the bathroom, and Sehun hears the water run for a few moments. He returns promptly with a warm, damp washcloth and wipes Sehun clean before ushering him over to a clean section of the bed.

“Do you want some water? I can grab a change of clothes for you as well.”

“That’d be nice.”

Jongin pauses by the door, a pair of incredibly soft-looking sweatpants resting tantalizingly low on his hips. He offers Sehun a small smile and heads off, leaving Sehun lying dazedly in bed, stockings soiled and still somewhat breathless.

 

 

 

  
Self-control is a trait that Jongin prides himself on having. For the next two days, however, he realizes just how much he has to exercise it whenever he’s around Sehun. Keeping things PG-13 is one of the most difficult things he’s ever had to do, but somehow, he manages.

He brings Sehun around the city, acting as his very own tour guide, and does his best to make sure that Sehun’s trip is worthwhile. They sightsee, visit museums and fancy gardens, and eat at delicious, hole-in-the-wall restaurants. Relegated with photo-taking responsibilities, Jongin helps Sehun snap a plethora of shots – both rated and non-rated – that he’ll slowly sift through before deciding on a few to upload on his Twitter account.

Jongin even accompanies him on a huge shopping spree, where Sehun picks up a few too many souvenirs for friends and family. Jongin buys a few items as well – he gets Sehun a new garter set and three new panties, during which he _nearly_ lets Sehun convince him to have a quickie in the changing rooms.

“Tomorrow is Tuesday,” Sehun says offhandedly, swinging the bag of lingerie back and forth as they stroll through the mall.

“It is.” Jongin’s a little distracted, having caught a glimpse of a nice Burberry suit through the store window. He stops to give it a better once-over, and Sehun takes the opportunity to press up against his side.

“I’d love it if you joined me.”

“Joined you?”

With a beatific smile, Sehun leans in and plants a soft kiss on Jongin’s cheek.

“Please? I’ll wear the things you got me and all.”

Jongin angles his face just enough to capture Sehun’s lips with his.

“At this rate, I doubt I’ll be able to say no to you in the future, huh?”

There’s an easy acceptance that comes with that question, and Sehun’s blood sings at the sound of it.

 

 

 

  
Wrists bound together with an expensive silk tie knotted around the headboard, legs spread open and toes curling, cherry-red head of his cock sweating out precome as it lies trapped against his belly by the band of his brand new panties.

A red pinprick of light winks at him from across the room, and Sehun can hear the _ping ping ping_ of donations through his own moans and pants. Jongin’s oil-slicked fingers are working at his nipples, tweaking and flicking at them until they’re bruised red and swollen. His back is to the camera, fully intending on keeping his face hidden, and Sehun is completely okay with that as long as he gets to come by his hands.

A fingertip rubs around the tip, slippery and smooth, and a broken whine escapes Sehun’s mouth. Jongin’s lips quirk, a wonderful sight only he gets to see, and Sehun forces out a weak, “ _Please_.”

Merciful, Jongin ducks his head a little lower as Sehun lifts his hips, digging his heels into the bed for purchase. He gets a tongue right against his hole in the next second, panties nudged aside, and Sehun feels himself flutter against Jongin’s mouth, a mockery of a kiss. Jongin licks and licks until he’s relaxed enough, before replacing his tongue with a wet finger dancing over Sehun’s entrance, pressing and rubbing until the muscle yields easily to the pressure.

When he’s two fingers in, knuckle-deep, Jongin pulls out and slips a vibrator in. It’s switched on immediately, thrumming hot and insistent against his pleasure spot, leaving Sehun moaning and tugging on his bindings uselessly.

Jongin shifts to the side, allowing the camera to pick up on the tremors of Sehun’s ass as the vibrator has its way with him. He pulls Sehun’s cock out from beneath the silk panties, curling fingers around the shaft, barely tight enough for friction. Keeps steady, unmoving, and Sehun picks up on the hint quickly.

“Feels good,” Sehun says, all breathy and pleased. He rocks up into Jongin’s fist, precome making the slide oh-so-easy. Jongin hears the chatroom go nuts. It’s the first stream that Sehun has ever done featuring someone else, and Jongin would be lying if he said it didn’t send a spark of satisfaction ricocheting around inside him.

Sehun sets a brutal pace, hips snapping up into Jongin’s grip, that constant buzz of sensation right up against his prostate shoving him to the precipice of orgasm like a freight train. He spends within ten minutes, come shooting up high and splattering all over his torso.

“God,” he garbles, panting up at the ceiling. “I – fuck, turn the stream off.”

Jongin reaches up and closes the lid of the laptop.

“Fuck me.” The bedframe thunks against the wall when Sehun tugs on the tie. “Fuck me now, Jongin, fuck.”

It’s a tight fit, and it burns for a moment when Jongin pushes in, but Sehun slams his heels into Jongin’s back and _makes_ the man slide home. He’s well aware that he’s more vocal than usual, but no one else is around to hear him, and god knows he needs to let Jongin know how good it feels.

Jongin’s lips and teeth abuse the flesh down his neck and around his clavicles, Sehun letting his head loll to the side to give the man free access. Each thrust knocks more pleasure into them, and Sehun’s dick sputters out more come in record time. Jongin laughs, hot against the sweaty skin of Sehun’s shoulder, and follows suit.

“I wanna move here,” Sehun slurs, completely fucked-out.

“You have to graduate,” Jongin reminds him, smoothing Sehun’s hair out of his face before reaching up to untie his wrists.

“After I graduate.”

“Why don’t you, ah, sleep on that,” Jongin suggests, rubbing at the faint marks on Sehun’s wrists.

Sehun sighs, feet flexing and relaxing as he tries to shake out the tightness of his muscles. Jongin’s still spread out over him, like a canopy of toned muscle and a neatly trimmed happy trail, softening cock snug inside. “Fine,” he says, mouthing at the curve of a pec, “but I’m still moving.”

Jongin smiles down at him, amused. Sehun shrugs, trying not to show Jongin how much the thought of moving here actually affects him. It’s stupid, he knows, wanting to uproot his life just after a few days for perfect sex with the perfect man. But he’s _known_ Jongin for much longer than that, and he is honestly so good to him, willing – and clearly wanting – to expand their relationship past the sexual nature that it started with. The sex is amazing, yes, but they’ve had countless deep and insightful conversations over the internet, and Sehun’s more than enjoyed spending the past few days actually getting to know Jongin as a person.

He’ll end up sleeping on it, but somewhere deep down, Sehun knows it’s a no-brainer.

That’s a conversation for another day; he’s still got time, after all. His gut tells him that Jongin won’t leave even after he returns back to his own city in a few days, that Jongin will respect and support whatever decision he makes. All that is good enough for him, so Sehun rolls them over and peers down at Jongin through his lashes.

“Wanna go again? Or are you too old to get it up without a three-hour break in-between?”

Jongin crooks an eyebrow and Sehun grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go!
> 
> 1) [This](https://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=26283&SSAID=827189&sscid=91k2_3pol5) is the toy Sehun uses in the beginning, and [this](https://www.lovehoney.com/product.cfm?p=14042) is the vibrator in the last scene.  
> 2) [This](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/8d/bb/06/8dbb06519a98c342c4feea616dbcc3c2.jpg) is the floor plan for Jongin's penthouse; this is what the [living room](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/MasculinePenthouseLuxury.jpg) looks like, the [kitchen + dining](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/ZebraRugLuxuryPenthouse.jpg), the [master bedroom](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/PenthouseBedroomLuxurySurfaces.jpg), and the [study/home office](http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/PenthouseHomeOffice.jpg). Swap the dining/living in the floor plan, and the second bedroom on the second floor is the home office.  
> 3) [This](https://twitter.com/asixnpxrn20/status/999095320297574401) and [this](https://twitter.com/asixnpxrn/status/1035025027404587008) is what Sehun looks like in the seducing scene (NSFW)  
> 4) Jongin is about 10-12 years older, so mid 30s. He owns his own company!  
> 5) Can you guys figure out my kinks by now LMAO  
>    
> [Click for Links!](https://bluedveins.wixsite.com/evoxine)  
> 


End file.
